Resonance
'Physical Description' TBA 'Backstory' ' '''- With every life, regardless of how much, or how little is done, there is one memory that remains constant. A vision really, of a winged being giving up immortality to walk the earth destined to do good in the world. I have met others like me; at least, I believe I have. The great tragedy of this endless cycle is that the memories appear vague, some even impossible to grasp. And here I am now, a new life, a new body, and I feel bored. Some would call what I have been doing ‘low’ or ‘disgraceful to who I am’ yet I feel bound to try it, maybe just this one time, that is if a past self has never tried it before. I am a pickpocket by trade. I know, not a chivalrous life in anyway, but one that could lead to adventure and fun. ‘Fun’ That word has a nice ring to it, yet sometimes all I can associate the word with was books, spell circles, and rituals. Perhaps I am going mad but just once; I want to try to live a life without some serious agenda to save the world. Perhaps just help a few innocents when trouble arises, find great treasures and possibly search for anyone from a former life as I walk onwards without a direction in mind. Maybe one day, I may find the red maiden who sets my heart running. 'Backstory of Current Life' I was found as an infant by my 'Father' Timmothy and was taken into the farmlike lifestyle. It was strange, to say the least, attempting to live my life here where so little happened. It didn't help matters that both my father, and my brother Frank Smith, were always hiding things from me. Father seemed so wonderful during my childhood, yet as I aged, he seemed to become more demented, determined over something that he would never let me see. Even stranger was when father would speak to Frank, he would sometimes speak in a language I could not understand, and they would leave the room and vanish for the night only moments later. If they were determined to have secrets, though, then I was as well. To me, the farm life was boring, so any excuse I could make to go to the nearest town and play, I would take it. Soon, I became a pretty decent players of my 'game' and I actually found a reason to go. They trusted me to handle the trading in the family. Frank caught me quite a few times coming back with much more than expected, won from my 'games', and yet he only lightly scolded me. For quite a few years, this game continued until one day, when my brother and I were returning from the town, we came upon a battlefield that was once our home. Goblins had attacked, leaving father dead, and forcing us to escape on horseback. 'Character Traits' '''Childish'- Be it from his young age or his disapproval to be a stuffy adult for at least one life, Resonance is bound to find easy amusement from just about anything. Loves to act. [(WARNING) Never give Resonance sugar as his only connection to it involves him quite possibly, but quite unlikely, starting a war. Maybe….just the one time. Curious- While it is said that curiosity killed the cat, it is unknown if any cat could live as long or have as many ‘spare lives’ as Resonance. Quite possibly a normal trait through his many lives, he is always searching for answers, whether it be ‘questioning the meaning of life’ or simply ‘questioning why some people look so scary’. Vague memory- Common to Devas is the ability to be reborn upon death. When reborn though, memories of past lives are difficult to access. Resonance is no exception to this, but sometimes this could be used to his advantage when combined with his acting skill to get around problems. Relationships- Wife-Resonance vaguely remembers a woman in red who he sometimes attempts to search for. From tales told of demons around campfires, Resonance has come to believe that the one he searches for is a succubus. Step-Brother Frank Smith- Found Resonance at a early age. Older brother who aspires to become a true warrior. A common tamer of animals (much to Resonance's joy). His most enjoyable animal is a horse. Fellow Thief Shahtair-Fellow theif and common form of childish competition. Resonance works together with Shahtair in attempting to pilfer sometimes to find great treasure. Unfortunately, this usually ends up with bad results as both characters attempt to outdo each other. ' ' Category:PC Category:Characters